1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gas caps; and, more particularly, to a removable gas cap for a vehicle which can be magnetically adhered to the vehicle during filling and then be replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle operator desires to fill his gas tank with gasoline, he must remove the cap and, in some cases, the operator places it where it is forgotten and can be easily lost. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,711 to Marshell, there is disclosed a gas cap holder which is secured, as by adhesive, to a part of a vehicle, such as the interior of the fuel tank access door, and can hold the gas cap therein during filling. Of course, such holder can lose its adhesion after a period of time and, if the operator forgets the cap and drives off, the holder may work loose and the cap will fall off. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,089, Clapper discloses the use of a magnet which is attached to the inside of the fuel tank access door. The conventional gas cap is then adhered to this magnet. However, not all caps are of sufficient metallic material to adhere to a magnet. Also, the magnet must be in a non-visible location, must of course be installed and, since the magnet is between the car and cap, the cap may fall off. There is thus a need for a cap which can replace the preexisting cap or be provided as original equipment which can be magnetically attached directly to any metallic part of the vehicle body.